callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Whiskey Hotel (level)/Trivia
Trivia General *'W'''hiskey '''H'otel is the military designation for "'W'hite 'H'ouse", according to the NATO phonetic alphabet. *As the countdown timer goes to 60 seconds before the White House is destroyed, the player will enter a room that has the stairs that will lead to the next floor. If the player turns left and looks on a wall, he can see a stenciled graffiti of a nuclear mushroom cloud with the words "Death to USA" on it. *If the player does not go to the roof of the White House but instead goes outside and waits for the time to run out, the player will not see the jets arrive to bomb the area, but bombs will nevertheless detonate, killing the player. Backyard *In the previous level, "Second Sun", Ramirez's uniform and wrist-GPS have been heavily damaged, but now they are back in perfect condition. *The minimap is filled with static if the player pauses the game. * Using noclip, Russian soldiers in White House can be seen using M249 SAWs. *Even if the player picked up an M4A1 with M203 Grenade Launcher in the previous level, the player will load this gun at the beginning of the level as if he has obtained a new one. *When the player nears the West Wing, the soldiers inside the White House will despawn. West Wing and Oval Office *There is a copy of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein on the President's desk. * There is also a book on the President's desk about the Dutch painter Gerard van Honthorst who, somewhat ironically, is famous for his nighttime candlelit paintings. *In the Spanish version of the game, there's no reference to the Hammerdown protocol. Instead of saying "Hammerdown is in effect", the transmission says "Destruyan la zona" which means "Destroy the zone". Executive Residence and Rooftop *Even when there's no timer appearing on the screen towards the end of the level, the player must get to the roof within two minutes (at lower difficulties). *The flare is scripted to force one's view upwards around the time the fighter flies overhead, as long as the player pops it soon after the prompt shows up. If one pops the flare after the fighter passes, the player will see an empty sky. *For a very brief moment it is possible to see "Tactical Insertion" onscreen as the flare pops. *When dropping the flares, they disappear as soon as they hit the ground. However, the AI soldiers' flares stay on the ground. Setting *The beginning cutscene for the level Iron Lady in Modern Warfare 3 shows the White House bunker under the East Wing of the building. *The "Hammerdown" radio broadcast mentions that if the listener is able to receive the transmission that means he is currently inside a "hardened high-valued structure.". Miscellaneous *The ending to this mission is a reference to the climax of the movie The Rock in that the protagonist must launch a flare to abort an incoming air strike. *On the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 mission "Dust to Dust", the White House is seen being repaired. *In the conference room, the phones will say "COD4", a direct reference to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The music that plays while attempting to retake the White House is also the Army Rangers defeat theme, and the music that plays while the two minute countdown to Hammerdown protocol is the Rangers' victory theme. *When the player uses the flares and backs up to pick up a gun, an error message will pop up. *The "Hammerdown Protocol" is a reference to the same operation to flatten New York City in the 2008 monster movie Cloverfield. *In the room, where Foley kicks in the door in order to get on the roof, there is a Throwing Knife stuck into a table, but the player cannot use it. *This is the only Modern Warfare level not to have a designated intro video of any kind, referencing the earlier EMP blast wave from the nuclear detonation that rendered Foley's teams' optics, radios, and red dot targeting systems useless. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia